The Future, the Past and the Present
by life is short so am I
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is infamous for doing the impossible. Why should changing the past be any different? She may have not started learning seals until after the war, but damn, she was good at them. So what's not to say she can make a seal that changes her world?
1. The Seal

**Story: **The Future, the Past and the Present

**Author:** life is short so am I

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Adventure, angst, humor, hurt/comfort, family, romance and friendship

**Chapter: **The Seal

**Warning:** Fem!Naru

**Pairings:** Future: Kakashi x Naruto, Sasuke x Sakura

**Author's Note: **Okay, there are some changes to their ages that are listed below, and I know Kakashi's isn't correct, but whatever. I'm the authoress of this story, I am all powerful. So the ages are: From the past, Naruto is 11, Kakashi is 21, the Sandaime Hokage is 67 and Tsunade and Jiraiya are 49. From the future, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are 19 and Kakashi is 29 and Tsunade is 57.

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto is infamous for doing the impossible. Why should changing the past be any different? She may have not started learning seals until after the war, but damn, she was good at them. So what's not to say she can make a seal that changes her world? Watching the show fic.

**Disclaimer:** As disappointed as I am to say this, Naruto is not mine. None of the Naruto characters are mine. Anything that's even vaguely recognizable isn't mine.

* * *

><p>As the Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto was always looking out for the good of her village. Really, the only thing that was different from when she was a 'normal' ninja, was all of her paperwork, the diplomacy and etiquette she had to learn, and she had an obsession with fūinjutsu. Fūinjutsu was a rare but powerful art, and she had started to learn it in honor of the clan she had never known, her mother, her father and Ero-sennin, but kept learning it because it was something she excelled in. She found it soon why it was so rare to find people truly versed in it, she didn't have a teacher once she had learned past the basics because not many people in Konoha knew anything past making explosive tags, basic barrier shields or summoning scrolls. But Naruto had never given up before, and she wasn't about to start. She had just started learning it on her own. That was four years ago, and she had made a <em>lot <em>of progress.

When she had first learnt how to make explosive seals, Shikamaru, her advisor, had actually planned out several escape routes for the inevitability of her blowing something up. As revenge, she had snuck into his house and had placed explosive seals all over it while he was on a mission. She had made sure that they could never be activated, checking three times to make sure they were defective, but she had never told him that.

Most of the time, Naruto faked at failing at new seals. The looks on peoples were hysterical when she muttered 'oops… that wasn't supposed to happen,' or 'hmmm, I wonder if I just changed this and switched that and that around, the explosion would be bigger next time?' Sure, a few of them probably knew she faked it, this was a ninja village after all, but she contented herself with Sasuke's twitching and Sakura's wide eyed looks. She was sure that Kakashi knew, but by the looks of amusement at others people's reactions she was pretty sure he wasn't going to be telling anytime soon.

Well, since he figured it out, she would go to him with her new seal. Besides, she knew exactly where he would be.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked uncomfortably the moment she stepped into the clearing where the memorial stone stood.

"Naruto?" Kakashi's eye stared hard at her, amusement sparking up as it always did when the redhead was around, "Or Hinata-chan?"

"Hey! That was only one time that I switched bodies with her! It was an accident!" Naruto protested, waving a fist at him.

"I told you before not to experiment with seals," Kakashi reminded her.

"Yeah, but it was my first original seal," Naruto whined, pouting at him, "It may have not turned out like I expected it would, but this one will for sure, dattebayo! I've been working on it for _ages_!"

Naruto's original seals ended in explosions and disasters more often than not. On purpose, of course, but Naruto wasn't the one who had to clean them up. Kakashi usually wasn't either, but there was that one time after he refused to buy her ramen that she forced him, as his Hokage to clean up her mess. He wasn't taking that chance again. He had long outgrown d-ranks.

They were lucky the last explosion only ended up burning Sasuke's eyebrows off. Then again, once she had completed that seal, Sasuke's hair had been as pink as Sakura's for a month. Naruto still went around claiming that is was _so _worth it, even after he had burned her waist length red hair off to her chest, and she had to cut it above her shoulders to get rid of the burnt hair smell and uneven ends. She now went around wearing tiny little pig-tails at the sides of her head, the hair that escaped going up in spikes everywhere.

"How, exactly do you know that your seal will work," Kakashi asked cautiously. After all, Naruto had been positive that a seal that would 'just make the prisoner talk, Kami dammit,' had actually caused him to act like a rooster.

"I summoned Ma and Pa, and they checked it over. They said it would work, Kurama said it would work, I say it will work, so it will work!" Naruto cheered.

"Okay," Kakashi sighed, resigned, knowing that he would never get away if he didn't hear the redhead out, "What does your seal that will totally work this time do?"

Naruto beamed at him, "I knew you would hear me out! Sasuke keeps on twitching whenever I mention fūinjutsu and Sakura punches me when I try to go anywhere near her. Thanks, Kakashi-sensei! You're the best, dattebayo!"

"What is the seal, Naruto," Kakashi sighed, really wishing that his old student would blurt it out like everything else she said. He was honestly expecting her to say she found a way to make her precious explosions bigger or how to make Sasuke turn completely orange.

"It's like a time travel seal!" Naruto grin shrunk a little when Kakashi did nothing but stare at her blankly.

"Well, it's not really a time travel seal, it pretty much traps people from the future and the past in a pocket dimension and shows somebody's most important memories in third person. Afterwards, it sends each group back to when they came from. I thought that we could use it," Naruto continued, getting a little unnerved when Kakashi didn't even blink.

As Kakashi stared at her blankly, Naruto prepared herself for an intense stare off. Then unexpectedly, Kakashi hit the ground with a thump, completely out to the world. Naruto waited five minutes, poked him with a stick, threatened to burn all of his porn, then finally decided that he needed to see Tsunade.

She sensed Tsunade's chakra signature in the hospital, but not in her office. Sakura was there though, either doing the paperwork that Tsunade refused to do, or eating her lunch.

Bursting into the head medic-nins office with Kakashi over her shoulder, Naruto's first words were, "Sakura-chan, it wasn't my fault, I swear!"

After being punched out of the office three times, once for disturbing her lunch and twice for being annoying, Sakura came to the conclusion that nothing was wrong with Kakashi and he had just fainted due to shock. They laid him down on the floor, making sure that he was comfortable, before Sakura rounded on Naruto.

"What did you do, Naruto?" Sakura growled.

"I just told him about my new seal!" Naruto defended herself, "I didn't know that he wouldn't be able to take it!"

"I thought you said it wasn't your fault, baka!" Sakura yelled, shaking her fist at the smaller woman, "Then you say that you used one of your stupid seals on him?!"

"I didn't use it on him! I just told him about it!" Naruto insisted.

Sakura shot her a sceptical look, "And what was so great about this seal that it made him faint from shock?"

"I made a time travel seal that will show my memories to people from the past," Naruto said really fast, already cringing away from Sakura.

Sakura took a moment to decipher Naruto's fast words, then turned very pale then a fascinating purple colour. Naruto absentmindedly wondered if that was what a person looked like before they went _pop!_ A vein on Sakura's forehead throbbed, "Naruto, stop lying! We all know you're crap with seals. Just give it up before you really hurt someone!"

Naruto froze for a second, then her eyes became flinty, "You should know me better by now, Sakura. The more you tell me to quit at something, the more determined I am to go ahead and do it," she said coldly, disappointed in her friends lack of faith in her.

Sakura deflated, anger draining out of her, "I know, Naruto, and _somehow_, you've managed to become the best fūinjutsu master Konoha has, but time travel is impossible. Don't lie to me about it."

Kakashi cleared his throat, surprising both of the woman who were too busy arguing to notice his waking. He was standing up, and Naruto suddenly remembered that Kakashi shared her hatred of the hospital, mainly because of their enhanced sense of smell and the never ending boredom, "She's not lying, Sakura. Naruto, show me this seal," his voice was steady, refusing to show his embarrassment at fainting.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Naruto muttered sarcastically, before straightening and saying in a commanding voice, "Sakura-chan, get Shikamaru."

Sakura gave her a slight smirk before she Body Flickered out of the room, saying in a slightly teasing tone, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Sasuke-teme, get your ass over here," Naruto demanded after a moment of silence.

Silently, an ANBU shadow detached itself from the wall.

"Get over here and take that stupid lion mask off," Naruto said.

Sasuke slid over and took off his porcelain mask, scowling at his old teammate, "You know that I'm not supposed to take this off while I'm on duty, dobe."

"I'm Hokage and you're my subordinate," Naruto said a little smugly, "I get to tell you what to do, screw the rules, teme."

"That's not quite how it works, Naruto," Kakashi said, rubbing his temples.

"Shut it, subordinate," Naruto joked.

"You want me to tell you why I called you out, or you want to wait until Sakura drags Shikamaru over here?" Naruto asked. The Hokage's personal ANBU weren't supposed to listen in on any of the Hokage's conversations. Usually they followed them around to make sure their leaders wouldn't get themselves killed. At least, that's what they were supposed to do. Naruto knew sometimes they eavesdropped, and this was a sort of test to see if Sasuke was abiding the rules. Sasuke was an impatient bastard, and Naruto had no doubt that he would choose to know now if he didn't already know.

"I want to know now," Sasuke said.

Naruto smirked at him, and Sasuke had the feeling that he had missed something important, "I made a new seal," Naruto savored Sasuke's flinch.

She quickly told him exactly what she had told Kakashi, but adding, "The changes that the people from the past make are permanent. If we were to use this seal, the place we're going back to won't be what it is now. It might be better, or they might go and screw it up. We will get the memories we had from the new timeline, but we will still keep the memories from the old one."

Kakashi sat there, quietly absorbing the specifics of the seal without asking any questions, but Sasuke was glaring at her skeptically, and Naruto cursed her inclination towards pranks. It didn't mean that she was going to stop, but apparently it was going to take some convincing to get the teme to believe that she didn't absolutely suck at fūinjutsu.

"I'm not joking," Naruto told him, staring him down seriously, "I wanted to bring team 7 and Tsunade and that way we would have the fifth Hokage to the seventh with us."

After staring at her for a moment, Sasuke said resolutely, "You're not joking."

"I had Kurama's help in making it. The fox may be grumpy but he wants to annoy everybody to death. He really wants to rip you a new one for all the trouble you've caused him," Naruto warned Sasuke.

"And how is the Kyūbi going to do that? He's locked up in you," Kakashi said sharply, "How did you get him to help anyways?"

"Ah, about that…" Naruto said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "I may have promised to let him roam around with us while the seal is activated if he helped me with making it."

Kakashi and Sasuke shared an alarmed look.

"You did _what?_" Kakashi asked, a little panicked.

"It's okay! He promised not to hurt anybody!" Naruto was quick to reassure them.

"Dobe," Sasuke hissed at her, "It probably tricked you. It's a fox, they're known to trick people."

Naruto frowned at him reproachfully, "He gave me his word as a biju. I didn't sense any deceit from him either. Besides, if he even tries to harm anybody, I'll pop him."

"You'll pop him," Sasuke said flatly.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on giving him a permanent body, duh," Naruto rolled her eyes, "I'll just make a Shadow Clone and with the help of a few seals, he'll possess it. We've done it twice before."

When Kakashi turned and glared at him, Sasuke was quick to defend himself, "It wasn't on my watch!"

"It was on Cat's watch," Naruto chimed in, "I made a Shadow Clone left it with him so I could give him the slip."

"You do that often," Kakashi accused.

"More often than you want to know. A girls gotta have her privacy," Naruto smirked at him.

Sensing two people behind the door, and hearing angry stomps, none of the nins were surprised when the door slammed open, cracking the wall.

"Alright," Sakura burst into the office, not even pausing at the sight of Sasuke, dragging a reluctant Shikamaru behind her, "I found the lazy ass. You want to know what he was doing? Ogling at Temari-san's butt," she slammed the door closed angrily, leaving cracks in the door frame. This being Tsunade's office, Naruto set up a d-rank mission for Genins to come and fix the room at the end of the day. There were usually several people shaped holes in the walls by the time the day was over, so she wasn't too worried about having the mess cleaned up.

Sakura let his wrist go glaring at him all the while, and Shikamaru immediately slouched over to lean on a wall, rotating his wrist to make sure that it wasn't broken.

Sakura's green eyed glare sharpened, and he muttered, "Troublesome. What was I dragged over here for, and why are we holding a meeting in the head medic-nins office instead of the Hokage's office?"

"'Cause Kakashi fainted," Naruto took great pleasure in telling him this.

"I did no such thing," Kakashi said stiffly.

"Yes you did," Sakura told him.

Sasuke's mouth tugged up in a smirk and Shikamaru sniggered.

Kakashi's Killer Intent surged, potent and suffocating. He was eye-smiling at them, which made him seem all that much creepier, "I did no such thing," he repeated.

A little known fact about Kakashi was that out of all of the ninja in Konoha, except for perhaps Naruto, he had the deadliest Killer Intent.

Sasuke paled, Sakura nervously started biting the inside of her cheek and Shikamaru froze in place. Naruto walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, "Sure you didn't Kakashi-sensei, sure you didn't."

The door slammed open once again, "What is going on? What are you doing in my office?" Tsunade barked out.

"Baa-chan! Is it your break?" Naruto bounded up to her.

"What did you do this time," Tsunade sighed, scanning over the people in her office, "And why are you here?"

"Yes," Shikamaru interjected, "What did you do this time?"

"For the reason we're here is because after I told him about my new seal," both Shikamaru and Tsunade took a wary step backwards, "Kakashi-sensei fainted."

"I did not," Kakashi said stiffly, glaring at Naruto.

"Looks like Kakashi-sensei is in denial about this too," Sakura snickered.

"I am not in denial about anything!" Kakashi snapped, and Naruto could sense confused embarrassment rolling off him waves.

"What is Kakashi-sensei in denial about?" Naruto asked at the same time.

"Nothing!" Kakashi yelled, aggravated.

They all eyed him skeptically, "It sure doesn't sound like nothing," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll get it out of you later," Naruto told Sakura.

Sakura smirked mischievously at her teammate, "Please, we both know you wont. This is something you have to figure out yourself."

"I hate it when you say things like that," Naruto's shoulders slumped, "I went around wondering why Konohamaru was avoiding me because you think 'love is something that you have to find out for yourself. You could have at least told me that he had a crush on me!'"

Tsunade laughed openly. Kakashi was thankful for his mask, as he felt a blush rising on his face.

"What exactly is Kakashi-sensei in denial about?" Sasuke muttered to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Troublesome. He's in love with her."

Sasuke tensed, mind racing, trying to figure out who Shikamaru meant. For some reason, it made his heart ache when he thought his silver haired sensei in love with his pink haired teammate, "Who?"

"You have the emotional knowledge of a rock," Shikamaru informed him, "You're in denial about Sakura and Kakashi is in denial about Naruto."

Sasuke openly gaped at him, "W-what? No! Sakura? Me? No!"

Tsunade snapped her fingers, and everybody fell silent, Sasuke and Kakashi with blushes of mortification lingering. Naruto eyed them curiously, but still paid attention to Tsunade, "As amusing as that was, tell me what is going on. Now."

Naruto quickly explained the seal to Tsunade, Shikamaru and even Sakura, who didn't know that much about it.

"How long have you been working on this?" Shikamaru asked after digesting her words. Tsunade was still standing, mouth hanging open and Sakura had yet to blink.

"Ever since I learned about seals," Naruto answered happily.

"Ever since you learned about seals when you went on your training trip with Jiraiya, or ever since you learned about seals four years ago?" Kakashi wondered.

"Eh," Naruto shrugged, "I wondered why nobody had thought up a time travel seal, when I was with Jiraiya and I thought that I would make one after I learnt enough about it, but I didn't start working on it until a few years ago. I know now why nobody has used it before," Naruto shuddered, "To go back even a month would probably kill somebody with as much chakra as Sakura. Even I can't go back any more than ten years, and that's including Kyūbi's chakra. It would _completely_ deplete the both of us if we went any further than that. Also, I can't bring that many people. At most, I _think _I can bring around fifteen, but I would have to lower the amount of years accordingly to that."

"That-that's a lot of chakra needed," Sakura whispered in horror.

"Yes," Naruto smiled grimly, "But I believe this to be worth it."

"How many people are you going to bring?" Tsunade spoke up, getting over her shock, "Because I better be going. I will _not _be left behind."

"I'm going to bring you," Naruto reassured, "The only person here that I am not bringing is Shikamaru."

"Then why was I dragged over here?" Shikamaru complained.

"I need you to help me figure out who from the past to bring and how far back to go. I also need help factoring in how the amount of people will affect the time. The people that I wanted to bring from the past are Jiji, Tsunade and Ero-sennin. Thoughts?"

As Naruto and Shikamaru worked out the specifics, Tsunade walked over to Kakashi from where she was standing beside Sakura, purpose in her stride.

Kakashi recodnized that stride. Jiraiya often was in the hospital after Tsunade strode up to him like that. Kakashi didn't want to be trapped in the hospital where Tsunade was the head of after having her stride up to him like that.

"Brat," she greeted coolly.

Kakashi swallowed nervously, checking to see if anybody was listening. Naruto and Shikamaru were arguing about something, but Sakura and Sasuke were talking. No, that wasn't quite right. They were _flirting. _Huh. Sasuke and Sakura? That wasn't something he expected to happen. Maybe Naruto's unpredictable was rubbing off on them. None of them were paying enough attention to react fast enough if Tsunade decided to kill him.

She reached out, and calmly placed her hand on Kakashi's shoulder. His knees nearly buckled under the power of her hand, but he managed to stay standing. Her amber eyes narrowed, and she said quietly so nobody else in the room could hear her, "You treat her right, or I'll… well, we don't want you fainting again, so I'll keep my extensive threats to myself. All you need to know is I can make you die in the most painful ways possible and get away with it. Now, if you excuse me brat, I need to go threaten a bratier brat."

She walked away, leaving her threat hanging heavy in the air. Kakashi stared after her in confusion, wondering what in Kami she was talking about. She walked up to Sasuke and Sakura, quickly shooing away Sakura who walked over to help Naruto and Shikamaru. Tsunade placed her hand on Sasuke shoulder, much like she did to Kakashi. She presumably told Sasuke something along the lines of what she told Kakashi.

Faces pale and eyes confused, the two male members of team 7 locked eyes.

_What the hell? _

_I don't know, who are we supposed to treat right? What was she talking about?_

_You've known her longer! And you're the sensei!_

_She's a girl. Doesn't matter how long you know them. No man is ever going to figure them out. _

_True, true. _

"If you two are finished having a staring contest, we know what we are going to do," Shikamaru's lazy drawl interrupted their unspoken conversation.

"Well, then," Kakashi said, avoiding looking at Tsunade, "What are we going to do?"

"We will be going back eight years," Naruto said, biting her bottom lip. Kakashi's eyes were automatically drawn there, and he gave himself a mental slap. Lately, he had started noticing things about his old student that teachers shouldn't be noticing. Dreaming things teachers should not be dreaming. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't think he wanted to.

Naruto sighed, "From now, I will be bringing team seven and Baa-chan. From the past I will be bringing Hokage-jiji, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sannin, Baa-chan and myself."

"You?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" Kakashi asks at the same time.

Tsunade quirks a brow in question.

"I didn't want to bring little me, but Shikamaru and Sakura insisted. The brought up very good points," Naruto sighed.

"Naruto was a major factor in our war, and she is now our Hokage. Kakashi was the teacher of three of the major influences of the war, and a major influence himself," Sakura logically explains, "He was also our sixth Hokage."

Naruto shakes her head, "I'd only be eleven. Do you really want to trust me with this information?"

"I trust you," Sakura says, staring right into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto gave her a small half smile, "When I was young, I was a lout brat but I knew to keep the important things quiet. If we really beat this into me, I wont tell a soul. Not many people to tell it to at that age anyways, and I want to make sure that Kakashi is still our sensei so we can discuss the important things while we're on a mission. I wanted to bring Sasuke and Sakura as well, but I couldn't bring them if I wanted to bring Hokage-jiji, Baa-chan and Ero-sannin. Too many people."

"Can I go now?" Shikamaru asks from where he was leaning on a wall, "Or do you need me for anything else?"

Naruto looks pensive for a moment, but then dismissed him.

"Right then," Naruto claps her hands together, "I can't make food out of nothing, so there is no food in the seal. I've prepared a stasis and storage seal for food," Naruto quickly passed each person a seal, "We all need to purchase food, and a lot of it too. Enough for ten people for an undefined amount of time. Sasuke, you get the fruits and veggies. Sakura you go and get the wheat products. Tsunade, you get dairy and Kakashi, get the meat. I'll have to get enough ramen for two Naruto's and junk food. If you see anything that you like, you better grab a lot of it, or else you won't be getting it for a while. And don't worry about expenses, we won't be coming back anyways. Meet up at my apartment in four hours, and make sure to pack clothes."

As all the others ran off, Tsunade lingered behind, "Your parents would be proud, brat. Jiraiya too. This is one hell of a seal that you have. Don't mess it up."

And just like that, she was gone, leaving a beaming Naruto behind.


	2. And So the Journey Begins

**Story:** The Future, the Past and the Present

**Author:** life is short so am I

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Adventure, angst, humor, hurt/comfort, family, romance and friendship

**Chapter:** And the Journey Begins

**Warning:** Fem!Naru

**Pairings:** Future: Kakashi x Naruto, Sasuke x Sakura

**Author's Note:** Just to let you know, I'm not one of those people who have half of the story done before they post the first chapter. I don't have the patience for that. My updates are going to be random, and most likely a few months apart. Thanks to the two people who reviewed and the people who followed and favourited!

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto is infamous for doing the impossible. Why should changing the past be any different? She may have not started learning seals until after the war, but damn, she was good at them. So what's not to say she can make a seal that changes her world? Watching the show fic.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Sorry to say, but I haven't gained ownership of Naruto since the last time I posted.

* * *

><p>When Naruto told them about the seal, she had failed to mention that it was located on the roof of her apartment. Her apartment complex was one of the largest in Konoha, being only a little smaller than the Hokage tower. The seal took up the whole area of the roof. It was a beautiful, intricate thing, and Naruto had placed a barrier around it so that nobody other than the people she wanted to could see it, let alone tamper with it and the elements couldn't damage it.<p>

They stood on the parameters of the seal, dressed in comfortable civilian clothes, with more clothing and other things they thought they might need and storage seals full of food.

"That is the most complicated seal that I have ever seen, and I've seen Mito-baa sama's Jiraiya's, Minato's and Kushina's greatest work," Tsunade said, a tinge of awe in her voice.

Naruto beamed at the compliment, "Thank you! For the viewing the memories part, I had to ask Ino a lot about her family jutsu so I didn't mess anything up. Don't want me to end up brain dead, yes?"

"Hn. So you mean you'd get smarter, dobe?" Sasuke asked, eyes teasing and mouth lifting up in a smirk.

"Shut it, teme!" Naruto yelled, narrowing her blue eyes in playful anger before tackling the Uchiha.

The wrestled on the ground for a little, before Tsunade pulled them apart and held them up by the scruffs of their clothes, both of their feet hanging off the ground. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the both of them.

Sakura placed her hands over her eyes in embarrassment, "Bakas. My Hokage is a baka, and her ANBU guard, who is well on his way to become the head of ANBU, is a baka."

"You know, every once and a while I think about how much you three have changed, but then you do things like this…" Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"He started it," their Hokage whined in defence of her actions.

Sasuke grunted and glared at Naruto.

"You provoked me!" Naruto insisted, taking immediate offence to Sasuke's grunt.

"This is their version of 'did not, did too,'" Kakashi muttered to Sakura.

"Okay, brats," Tsunade, setting them both down and flicking them on their foreheads. They both go crashing to the floor, thankfully not harming the seal, "Naruto here is going to activate the seal and we are going to this pocket dimension. I don't want to be in there any longer than I have to. The quicker we get in, the quicker we get out. Get it? Good."

"Alright. I have to concentrate on this for an incredibly long time. It'll take me exactly an hour and a half. I have to continually pump a steady stream of chakra for that amount of time into the seal for it to work. Just sit there and don't do anything distracting, or else my concentration will be shot and the seal will backfire," Naruto warned.

Naruto had sat in the middle in a meditative position and the others had sat at the cardinal points while Naruto pumped chakra into the seal. She entered her Tailed Beast Mode after ten minutes, signaling that she couldn't burn any more of her own chakra without risking severe chakra depletion and had switched to using the Kyūbi's. An hour and fifteen minutes later, her hands started trembling and she stared swooning drunkenly. Five minutes after that, the shroud was suddenly extinguished and Naruto slumped over and landed flat on her face.

None of them had any time to call out in alarm, as in a spout of dizziness and nausea, their visions blacked out.

She woke up to voices that belonged to people who felt panicked and worried, lying on something that felt like a couch. Naruto felt like she suspected a chakra depletion felt like. Her head was spinning, her limbs felt like they were made of rock and she just knew that even opening her eyes would spell pain. She couldn't remember what she had done to get this way, but she was sure it had something to do with a seal.

There were four chakra signatures surrounding her, but before she could panic, she realized that they were the signatures of Kakashi, Sasuke, Tsunade and Sakura. Their signatures were rough with worry and anxiety. There were five other chakra signatures further away from the group surrounding her, but they were all unconscious. Two reminded her of people she used to know, and three were exactly like the chakra of herself, Tsunade and Kakashi, but they felt different. Naruto felt that this should have meant something to her if she hadn't had been unable to even think due to her awful pounding headache.

"Shut up, she's waking up," a female voice demanded. The voice was familiar and Naruto couldn't quite place it, but her chakra signature told her that it was Sakura.

The voices stopped talking. Their chakra signatures smoothed out slightly, a little less panicked and concerned.

"Naruto, you have severe chakra depletion. I know this isn't something you have often, or even ever had, and never to this degree, but I need to to open your eyes. I know it hurts, but just open them, okay?" Sakura soothed.

Chakra depletion? Naruto couldn't get chakra depletion; Kurama usually refused to let her, unless he was really mad at her, and even then her Uzumaki genes came into play.

Naruto fought with herself to open her eyes but her eyes didn't seem to want to open. Finally, she opened them, but then snapped them shut. Because, well, everything was bright, and worst of all, pink.

Pink. Pink… who did she relate pink to? Something about flowers. Oh. That's right, Sakura had pink hair, "Your hair burns my eyes," Naruto tried to moan, but ended up rasping and coughing up a storm. Probably a good thing too, because Sakura wouldn't take kindly to a comment like that to her hair, especially from a girl who used to wear such a blinding shade of orange.

"Help her sit up," Tsunade's voice sounded.

Naruto let out a groan of protest as somebody lifted her back up for a moment then settled her back down on a few pillows. She was sitting up, and forced her eyes open. It was still very bright, and she couldn't quite make out clear shapes. She shut her eyes again, because she really didn't like the way the brightness hurt her eyes.

Something cold touched her lips, and Naruto spluttered, feeling something cold and wet spilt down her front. A moment later, she felt something cold touch her lips again, "Drink," Sakura demanded. It wasn't until she started swallowing the water did she realize how thirsty she was.

"What happened?" Naruto rasped once Sakura took the glass away from her lips.

"You passed out when you were activating your memory time travel like seal. Fortunately, it was enough chakra to work," Kakashi assured.

Oh, that seal. That's why she had chakra depletion. It probably depleted a lot Kurama's chakra too.

"Why aren't they waking up?" Sasuke's voice sounded further away from the others, and his chakra was close to the people from the past.

"They wake when I want them to," Naruto slurred.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously.

.

"You knew that the seal would be this taxing on your reserves," Tsunade accused, "You knew, and you didn't want them interfering without you woke."

Naruto would have nodded, had she not felt like that would make her head spin to an unmanageable level.

"You knew you would end up like this, and you didn't warn us?" Sasuke sounded pissed.

"Time to open your eyes and face the pink, brat," Kurama's exhausted voice snickered.

Sakura put on her best grumpy face, knowing from Naruto's change in expression that she was speaking with Kurama. While normally Tsunade or Sakura would heal anybody with chakra exhaustion, Kurama hated it when ever somebody other than himself healed his jinchūriki, even going as far as to nullify their attempts. It was a subject of endless complaint from the end of Naruto.

"Just hurry up and heal my chakra exhaustion so I can give you a temporary body and wake all the others up," Naruto shot back in the confines of her mind.

"You took just over a quarter of my chakra! You're almost as bad as you blonde meat bag of a father! And I have been healing you! You were on the brink of dying from chakra exhaustion!" Kurama snarled.

"Oh. Well, I do seem to be feeling better already," Naruto realized, "My nausea has gone down, and I don't feel like the room is spinning anymore. Can't say much for my headache though."

"Shut up, do you know how hard it is to completely heal people from chakra exhaustion? Especially somebody who has never had it severely before?" Kurama sulked.

"Then why don't you just let Tsunade, Sakura or any other medic-nin heal me whenever I have something that won't go away with Uzumaki healing and a bit of your chakra?" Naruto challenged.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me," Kurama growled after a moment.

"Bastard," Naruto snarled aloud.

"Naruto-baka," Sakura snapped, "Now that you aren't ignoring all of us for the voice inside your head, I'm trying to tell you that a little warning would be nice next time! You really worried all of us!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto quickly apologized.

After getting thoroughly berated by Sakura, with both Kakashi and Tsunade adding in their opinion, getting glared at by Sasuke, and finally opening her eyes, Naruto decided that they all ought to explore.

Their pocket dimension took the form of a two story house. With two bedrooms on the top floor, they were quickly separated into boys rooms and girls rooms ("Woah! These futons are so comfy!"). In between the two rooms was a bathroom ("No Naruto, don't-! Eugh!" "Baka! Why did you turn on the shower! Now we're all wet!").

The first floor was split into two, with the kitchen ("Look! A toaster!" "Of all the things to focus on, why a toaster?" "Toasters are the bane of my existence. One day, I will destroy them all, dattebayo!") being smaller than the room that they had all woken up in, and now discovered to be the room that would show Naruto's memories. There were three couches in the room, all facing towards the wall with the gigantic television on it. They assumed that was where Naruto's memories would be playing.

The basement was a giant training ground, larger than the house should allow. It had a multitude of weapons in it, but very little of anything else. There was one window down there, the only window in the whole house, and it was big enough to show the entire seal ("Jiraiya is going to flip!").

After their tour through the house, they crowded into the tv room, examining the people from the past.

"This is weird," Kakashi said, staring down at himself.

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "When he wakes up, Jiraiya is going to be so happy. Two of me. How are we going to tell me and other me apart? Or that Kakashi and you apart?"

"You're wearing different clothes," Sasuke noted.

"Aw," Sakura gushed staring at the eleven year old Naruto, "You were so adorable when you were young, Naruto! I don't ever remember your clothes being this big on you!"

Indeed, Naruto's pant legs and sleeves were rolled up several times just so her hands could be seen. Her jacket dwarfed her, making her look smaller than she really was and the only reason her pants stayed on was because of the belt that was wrapped around her hips.

Naruto smiled a little uncomfortably, but said, "They were the only clothes that I could afford. The owner probably thought that he could have me killed, wearing clothes as bright as that. Jokes on him though! I loved orange so much that I dyed everything in his shop the exact same colour!"

Everyone reacted a bit differently to this little tidbit, but all of their emotions slipped slightly onto the murderous side. A slight frown twisted Naruto's lips. She didn't usually tell them about the days she was thought of as the Nine-Tails for fear of them acting just like this (also, she really didn't like thinking of those days herself).

She coughed awkwardly, and said "Well, I think it's about time we woke them up? Er, we might want to immobilize them though. Waking up in an unknown area with people claiming to be from the future really wouldn't be good for their cooperation."

They decided to wake all of them, with the exception the eleven year old Naruto. So Naruto placed a seal on all of them that stopped them from moving, though they could talk, and said the password that would wake them up (it was their names then ramen).

The others glanced at each other, deciding with one look that Naruto had the most chance of convincing four shinobi that they were from the future.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi and Kakashi each woke, the fact only made obvious by their slight change of breathing. It was to be expected, as they woke to an unfamiliar area with five foreign chakra signatures.

"We know you're awake~"Naruto sing-songed.

They didn't take her word for it.

Naruto heaved a sigh, and muttered just within their hearing range, "Of course they wouldn't believe me, the shitty old geezers."

Predictably, Tsunade from the past broke first, though both Kakashi and Tsunade from the future fumed behind her.

"I am not old, you little - Kushina?" Tsunade asked startled when she noticed the resemblance.

Both Kakashi's and Sarutobi's mind went to similarity between the woman and Naruto. She looked just like a grown up version of the girl.

"I am not Uzumaki Kushina," Naruto said, "Though I am related to her."

"Who are you? Why have you brought us here? Why can't I move?" Jiraiya demanded, his Killing Intent filling the room, upset at the resemblance between Naruto and his old students wife.

"I placed a seal on you! And I know that's it's a little hard to believe, but were from the future!" Naruto grinned despite Jiraiya's suffocating KI.

"How far in the future, exactly?" Sarutobi asked, humoring her. They all had experience with the ninja that cracked under pressure, and you didn't attempt to fix their crazy unless there was a psychologist (or an equally crazy Uzumaki) around.

"Well, if I'm correct, then it should be April 23. So eight years exactly," Naruto informed them, knowing that none of them believed her.

"Who are you?" Kakashi spoke up.

"The people behind me are Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi and Senju Tsunade," Naruto told them. Their eyes flickered behind them, skepticism colouring their gazes.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted lazily waving at them.

A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead, "Baka!" she screeched, whacking Kakashi's head, "This is you from the past! Don't you want to say anything to him-you?"

Kakashi scratched his cheek, thinking for a moment, "Icha Icha Tactics is better than Icha Icha Paradise," he said decisively

"Of course it is," Naruto scoffed, "I helped write it."

"You did what!" Tsunade demanded, "Those books are only supposed to be for eighteen and above!"

"We should get back on track," Sasuke cut in, glaring at all of them, daring them to make him talk anymore.

They all glanced at the people from the past, who were staring at them with raised brows.

"Heh," Naruto scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Alright," Sarutobi said agreeably enough, but his eyes flashed in anger. He didn't like anybody pretending to be her, Naruto realized with a sudden bout of affection towards the old man.

"I can prove it too," Naruto grinned and started channeling Kurama's chakra. While to a normal person it would be a risky move, considering the chakra depletion, Naruto was a Uzumaki. Her chakra reserves were almost halfway back to what they were normally, and Kurama's were healing at a rapid rate as well.

The others gasped as Naruto's whisker marks thickened and her eye's turned demonic. Fiery chakra cloaked her as she entered her initial jinchūriki form.

"That," Sarutobi pointed out, "Only proves that you are a jinchūriki."

"Yes, but there are only nine of them," Jiraiya countered, "And we know that she couldn't be the first, the seventh or the ninth as they are all children and one of them is here. How did you achieve time travel anyways?"

Naruto smiled triumphantly. Finally, one of them was starting to think that she could be telling the truth! "I didn't turn back time, and I didn't pull you into our time. This is a pocket dimension, a place in between times. And I did it with fūinjutsu!"

"Fūinjutsu?" his interest definitely piqued, Jiraiya eagerly forged on, "I haven't ever heard of a seal that did anything like that!"

"That's because I made it myself!" Naruto boasted, "Though it took me four years," she grumbled.

"Only four years! To do something like this?" Jiraiya shook his head, "You're either lying or a super genius."

Sasuke snorted in laughter, "Naruto? A genius? Ha! That's about as likely as me dying my hair pink on purpose!"

"But you looked so nice with pink hair!" Naruto grinned.

"You got his hair pink?" the younger Kakashi asked. And while he may not believe them, he did love annoying people.

"Ah," the other Kakashi said lightly, "She was 'experimenting' with fūinjutsu. I even keep a picture," he pulled out his Icha Icha book with flourish, then slid out the bookmark. In the picture Sasuke's face was shocked, murderous, angry and horrified all at once. His hair was fluorescent pink, brighter than even Sakura's. Naruto was in the background, laughing her ass off, her long hair pooling on the ground where she sat. Sakura was beside her, not quite laughing so hard, but it was a close thing.

He pulled out another picture, with Naruto, still laughing, was running away from Sasuke, who was blowing fire at her, the ends of her long hair catching flame. Sakura was running after him, waving her fist at him, a pissed look on her face. Evidently, Sasuke had insulted her hair colour.

Sasuke's face went a shade very close to purple and he lunged for the pictures. Kakashi quickly placed them back into his book.

"Oh man," Tsunade from the past snickered, "Whoever the Hokage is, I feel really bad for them. Think of all the paperwork!"

"Nah, it's fine," Naruto waved her hand at her, "I just use my clones."

"Of course you're the Hokage," Sarutobi shook his head, "What Hokage are you?"

"The Seventh. Tsunade was the Fifth and Kakashi was our Sixth!" Naruto cheerfully informed them.

Tsunade snorted, "And now I know you're lying. I would never go back to Konoha, much less be Hokage."

"Let's say she's really convincing," Tsunade grimaced, thinking of all the ramen she had been convinced into buying.

"We made a bet and I learned the Rasengan in a week!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?!" Jiraiya yelped, "It took me three months to learn that!"

"It took Minato-sensei three years to make that!" Kakashi said, shocked, "He never perfected it!"

"I perfected it. I can even add my element as well as Kyūbi's chakra to it," Naruto smiled, pleased with the stunned feel of the others chakra.

Sakura shook her head, amused despite herself, "Never, ever bet against Naruto. She has a freakish tendency to blow all of your expectations out of the water and quite possibly into another universe."

"Yep, I'm awesome!" Naruto bragged.

"This is all besides the point," Kakashi cut in, glaring at all of them, "We need proof that you are who you say you are."

"Eh?! But I proved that I'm a jinchūuriki!" Naruto whined.

"Yes, but there are six other enemy jinchūuriki out there," Sarutobi said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "Seven if you count the girl from Taki. And Kami knows that the alliance between Suna and us is shaky at best, so you might as well make it eight and count the boy as well, though neither of those two are ninjas yet."

"Yeah," Naruto mused, "Sora too. I'll give you that. Hey! I have an idea!"

* * *

><p>"So beautiful," Jiraiya choked, staring up at the seal with utter admiration.<p>

"You know," Naruto scratched her head, "I've never heard him say that about anything that wasn't a girl."

"I've never seen anything like this," Sarutobi breathed.

"Kurama - that's the Kyūbi's name - helped me with it. I also had to go searching through a whole bunch of old Uzumaki seals and a lot of this is based off of dad's hirashin seal," Naruto informed them, grinning, "I also had Ino tell me the mechanics about how to get to somebody's memories without giving them brain damage."

"Yes, I can see you included it in the seal. Why would you need it?" Jiraiya questioned.

Naruto waved her hand dismissively, "I'll tell you later."

"So," Tsunade said skeptically, "This proves that you're from the future?"

"Yes," Jiraiya confirmed, "It proves that they're from the future. However, it doesn't prove that you are how you claim to be."

"Maa," Kakashi shrugged, "You'll see later."

His younger self eyed him in disbelief, but shook his head and said, "I need something else to call you than Kakashi."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, "Old Kakashi is is Kashi and younger Kakashi is Kakashi!"

"I am not old!" Kashi yelled in protest, "And what about you and Tsunade's?"

"Yeah, this'll be confusing," Jiraiya muttered, "Good thing my older self isn't here! Wait, why isn't my older self here?"

"You're right," Sakura nodded, after sharing a grimace with the people from the future, "It will get very confusing after a while, with two Naruto's, Kakashi's and Tsunade's."

Sasuke twitched, his face paling, "Two Naruto's."

Sakura paled, "Oh Kami, what was I thinking!? I was the one who told Naruto to bring herself here! I'm the baka now!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "And what's so bad about that? She can't possibly be worse than Kushina-chan was."

"I heard that before mom died, she was the undisputed Queen of Pranks," Naruto rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "But during our travels, Jiraiya told me that I had my moms pranking skills with my dads logic added into the mix, and that made me ten times worse."

"It's true," Sarutobi noted, also very pale, "She knows exactly where to strike as to weaken her targets. Be it their pride or their business, where she leaves a prank, destruction is left."

"Aw, stop," Naruto said, a large smile stretching over her face, "You're making me blush."

"Oh, please," Tsunade scoffed.

"Anyways, older Tsunade is Baa-chan and still old but younger Tsunade is Tsunade-baa," Naruto claimed.

"Why you little brat! I refuse to be called that! Anybody who calls me Tsunade-baa is going to be hit so hard they won't wake up for a week!"

"If anybody calls me Baa-chan besides the brat, I will make your life a living hell. I may not be Hokage anymore, but I am the head of the hospital and I outrank you all with the exception of Naruto," she snarled.

"I was just joking," Naruto muttered sullenly.

"How about Tsunade-shishou is called Tsunade and her younger counterpart is Tsu," Sakura suggested.

"I'm going to get this mixed up so many times," Naruto whined, "Why can't we just call the people from the future older and the ones from the past mini ? I'll be old-Naruto and the eleven year old me will be mini-Naruto."

"I don't see me being called mini-Kakashi," mini-Kakashi muttered.

"Suck it up," Sasuke said, "We're not spending anymore time on this subject, not when we still have to convince mini-Naruto. Knowing her, she'll either believe us straight away, or never at all."

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Onee-chan is really me from the future? That's so<em> cool<em>!" Mini-Naruto cheered.


End file.
